fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Highfather (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Highfather was originally created by Metatron to keep each universe life in check and intervi ew when needed. Later Highfather created himself servants, which would be knowed as galactic guardians to help Galactic highfather in his mission. Highfather is leader for galactic guardians. Guardians mission is protect and keep safe galaxies, which is given to them and Highfather keeps those guardians in check and monitores their doing. He has created council of galactic guardians, where they discuss matters what relates to galaxies well being and continunation to grow succesfull life. Each timeline has own set Highfather and guardians to do their mission. Galactic highfather reports his information to Metatron who will decides if there is ``the case`` big enough for him handle or would he needed to report to Metatron. Highfather is very consern about heaven and hell`s battle and tries think solution to end their battle, that habitants of galaxies could live and grow further at piece. He has start his own campaign to solve problem. He has eradicate many demons and angels, which is leading him towards war with heaven and hell too. He has been taken intress towards nephilim and thinks they could be allies. Highfather as his many his galactic guardians has also make his own pantheon of gods to galaxy. His own created pantheon is in planet Terra, where he created his own ``children`` Gaia, Uranus and Pontus. 'Story Blogs' Legends of Terra: ''Maybe, i could too create pantheon? ''| ''Teaching basic to my new childrens ''| ''Day off with my great great grandson (coming soon) '''Nephilim Saga: 'Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 '| 'Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims '| 'I gonna kick his ass! ''(coming soon) '''Devil`s dear son Saga:' Trapped and Separated Saga: Clash of five armies Saga: Recap for seven years | ' ''Great police force is ready '| ' Countdown begins '| ' Heroes ways differ '| ' ''Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm multiverse! ''| ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '''| ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has decended from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Endgame Saga Great police force has fallen Armageddon Saga: ''' ''Demon gods ultimate plan ''| ''Hell prince can figth for good side? ''(coming soon) '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Highfather has two forms what he use. First one is his true form, giant silver colour robotic being, which high is bigger than most galaxies, but most of time he appears as about 500 meters tall as robotic form. His another form is old human with purple cloak and grey hair. Highfather is calm person and thinks situtation from many angle before acting, but when provoked he can turn fiery being. Which do anything to accomplish his mission and is not afraid use his powers at maxium, if needed. Highfather likes talk much about normal average tings or beyond normal human comprehension if you ask him. He don`t want give about himself picture being cold judge of universe, instead warm father figure. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull good '''Date of Birth: At begining of universe, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''No one know '''Weight: Varies, but human form 76 kg Height: Varies, but human form 190 cm Likes: '''Discussing about universe or chat for fun '''Dislikes: '''Heavens and hells war '''Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Grey in human form Hobbies: ''' '''Values: '''Balance and harmony '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Metatron Family: ' *'Basically Daughter: Gaia *'Basically Sons: Uranus and Pontus' *'Basically Grandson: Kronus and Typhon' *'Basically Great-grandson: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon' *'Basically great-great-grandsons: Ares, Hercules and Endymion Aheri' *'Basically great-great-granddaughter: Athena' *'Basically great-great-great-granddaughters: Tiffany and Lissie (Timeline 2)' *'Basically great-great-great-granddaughters: Tiffany and Lissie (timeline 666)' Status: Alive, temporally coma after Inuresihi stoled his powers Affiliation: Council of galactic guardians Themes: Highfather Suit on! I will end this in these final atacks!/Final Jugment theme Highfathers personal theme!/Judge, Jury and Executioner has arrived! Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 3-A Name: Highfather, papa by Gaia, Chief by his galactic guardians, Head of universal police force Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: Millions years old Gender: Genderless, appears as male Classification: Cosmic being, Leader of galactic guardians Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Force Manipulation, Creation (Highfather can create almost anything he want to), Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), True Flight, Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection, Miracles and Soul Manipulation and immunity Highfather can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration. As being cosmic entity without soul, he is immune soul manipulation) Cosmic Fire Manipulation (with this Highfather created all suns galaxies, which he has created), Telekinesis (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Creation (With this Highfather and his guardians have created pantheons almost each planet.), Destruction (There comes times when Highfather must destroy), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 1), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2, Has created two realms, one for galatic guardian meeting and other for prison dimension), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Highfather can teleport everywhere in macrocosmos), BFR and Sealing (Highfather can send and seal his oppoent to another reality), Cosmic Awareness (With this Highfather govers universe), Shapeshifting (complete transformation) and Size Manipulation (Highfather can grow larger than galaxies from human size at blink), Acausality (Type 1), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter- and reality manipulation), Law Manipulation (Highfather also keeps law check which are given by Metatron), Order Manipulation (Type 3, Highfather monitores and holds universe order in check), Explosion Manipulation (By Final Justice), Resistance (to power nullification, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping to his own power level), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Universe level, '(With Highfather`s size alone, he could wipe easily multiple galaxies away and has been acknowledge by Michael and Samael be formiable enemy. This was proved when Inureshi stoled most his powers and used it against Amodeus, which begin tear universe apart. Highfather has created own universes where he and his guardians hold meetings and other for prisoners) [[Speed|'Speed]]:''' '''Massively FTL+, (Can react and fly about septillion faster than ligth.) Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic, '(With telekinesis and giant robotic form) 'Striking Strength: Universal, '(In his giant robotic form and with serious attacks) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Universe Level, '(Can withstand blast from Samael and Michael) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Universal, (With powers/abilities and with teleporting Highfather can travel across macrocosmos) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: Godlike, '(Can stay operational many days, not even look about tired.) '''Standart equipment: '''Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Genious, '''(Highfather has many years exprience how life works and other things, but even he don`t know everything) '''Weaknesses: * Sometimes careless and can be surpised. * Gear of Inuresihi can steal his powers, if struct him. Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Suit On: '''Highfather transforms to his robotic form and can change his size at same time. He can be human size but also in blink, his size can be astronomical. * '''Blades of Jugment: '''As in robotic form, from his elbows comes blades, whic are about 70 cm long. He then uses them to cut his opponents. * '''Blade of Justice: '''Same blades as before, but this time Highfather impues them with his divine energy and begins shoot slashes towards opponent. He can do about 500 hundred slash per second. * '''Final Justice: '''Highfather puts his hands close to his chest and begin charge energy ball. It look like he gonna shoot energy ball or beam, but in actually he realase giant divine energy explosion. He can determine what energy destroy, example one time Highfather destroyed only demonic beings from quarter of universe leaving other habitants and planet, solar systems and galaxies intact. * '''Reality Change: '''With his powers Highfather can change reality as he saws fitting. There is only few beings in macrocosmos, which can see trough his reality altering power. * '''Final Jugment: '''Highfather leaps to enemy, graps and lastly fuels them with cosmic fire for burning them alive. * '''It hopeless, give up: '''Highfather uses his power nullification to negate his opponent powers and abilities. * '''Destroy, Fix, Reshape or New: '''With his cosmic energy Highfather can destroy universes, fix them, shape them to his image or make new things. With his final move Galatic Highfather can destroy universe, then fix or reshaped it or create complelety universe in few second. * '''In name of council, i banish you: '''Highfather seals his oppoent to his own reality for later punishment. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Galactic highfather and galactic guardians are inpsired from celestials from Marvel. * '''Current Neutrality Status: '''1/3 of macrocosmos has sided with Galactic Highfather against Heaven and Hell supremacy and terror around universes or are just neutral. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Space-Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Order Users Category:Law Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Nephilim Story Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 3